Godzilla Earth
Godzilla Earth (ゴジラ・アース Gojira Āsu) is a Gojiran-like plant based organism and an RP character used by DarthShiro19. Personality Despite its rather calm facial traits, Godzilla Earth is extremely hostile and violent even by monster standards, while also being highly intelligent, being able to outsmart humans. Metphies states that "Godzilla will never ever let humanity flee". Furthermore, it not only targets humanity, but also targets other monsters. Godzilla Earth seemingly wants to destroy and hunt down everyone and everything in its way, either by malicious, or territorial intent. Furthermore, according to Metphies' monologue upon witnessing Godzilla rise from its millennia-long slumber, it could be theorized from a literal standpoint, that as the most dominant living being on the planet, Godzilla Earth is a deity brought forth by nature to humble humanity to the point of despair and even extinction for their desecrations upon mother Earth. This makes its personality reminiscent to that of a vengeful deity, intolerant of man's treatment and attitude toward its home. Godzilla Earth seems to possess some form of intelligence as it did not fire an atomic blast after it was hit with EMP harpoons like its offspring did, resulting in the offspring's death. Seeing the demise of advanced civilization, Godzilla Earth seemingly lost in exterminating humanity. History Events of the Anime Trilogy: TBA Awakening of Destruction Incarnate: TBA When unstoppable forces meet: TBA Abilities * Cell Division: Godzilla Earth is capable of spawning variations of itself from pieces that break of from its main body (similar to the regenerative abilities of a starfish and vegetative propagation). * Charged Particle Breath (Atomic Breath): Godzilla Earth has the ability to breath a radioactive beam, like most of its predecessors. However, the beam is described to be highly accelerated, particle-charged, and is electromagnetic in origin. ** Red-Spiral Charged Particle Breath (Spiral Atomic Breath): During the events of Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla, the sequel novelization to Monster Apocalypse, Godzilla Earth used a more powerful variant of its Particle Breath, which was red in color, in order to destroy Gorath, an asteroid with a diameter of about 30 kilometers, and a mass comparable to the Moon, that threatened to destroy the planet Earth. In order to use this power, it was said that Godzilla Earth had to store energy for five years. This attack has a range of 300 km and totally obliterated Gorath upon contact, being described as a "Crimson pillar" in the novel. It also was capable of overpowering and annihilating Gigan, in spite of him being comprised of nanometal as a means of regeneration and shielding. * Electromagnetic Pulse: is able to generate and discharge an EMP when shooting his iconic beam. This ability was passed onto the Servum. Godzilla's EMP is strong enough to destroy any normal electronics including cars and shelters instantly, and even specialized electronics for military usages will stop functioning at close range. * Electromagnetic Shield: The body cells of Godzilla Earth function like the coils of magnets, enabling it to produce strong electromagnetic fields, absorb electromagnetic waves, and produce an "Asymmetric Permeable Shield" under the skin by using electromagnetic nanomaterials. * Electromagnetic Underwater Booster: Humanity speculated that Godzilla Earth may possess an electromagnetic booster due to its non-ordinary swimming capability including quiescence and speed which stopped submarines from being able to keep up with it. * Regeneration: Multi-layered, physaliformed skin enables Godzilla Earth to regenerate new skins near instantly, even if older skin is incinerated or becomes plasma due to several hundred, or even several thousand nuclear bombings, making Godzilla Earth essentially immune to conventional weaponry. * Metallic Fiber Tissues: Much like the Servum, Godzilla Earth's body tissue is integrated with metallic muscle fibers, which not only serve to channel its EMPs, but to also support its massive weight in the absence of a skeletal system. * Camouflage: Godzilla Earth can camouflage; being able to perfectly blend in with the surrounding environment by effectively living under a mountain. * Oscillatory Wave: Godzilla Earth's roar can literally shake air and produce powerful shockwaves with high oscillatory frequency, destroying targets with resonance phenomena. * Plasma Cutter: When concentrating powerful plasma from its fins, Godzilla Earth sparks its tail and produces a plasma blade extending for 600 meters that reduces anything it touches to ash. * Electromagnetic Shockwave: During the use of its tail plasma blade, a single swipe of its tail, surpassing the speed of sound, produces a powerful electromagnetic wave along with a shock wave that can wipe out vast areas surrounding Godzilla Earth. * Radio Wave Absorption: Godzilla Earth is capable of absorbing electromagnetic waves, rendering detection by sonar useless against it. * Tail: Godzilla Earth is able to use its tail as a whip-like weapon. * Energy Absorption: '''During Operation: Great Wall, where Godzilla in his young age was successfully trapped beneath the Himalayas by the United Earth faction, he absorbed the magma inside the planet to power himself up, enabling him to burst through the Himalayas with a single sweep of atomic breath after having evolved. Moreover, during the events of the second movie, it converted the energy of the EMP harpoons into a devastating form dubbed as the Scarlet Godzilla Earth. * '''Terraforming: The entire ecosystem and environment of Earth after 20,000 years was changed, remade by Godzilla Earth in humanity's 20,000 year absence, and made to suit him. This includes plants that now contain its DNA, and the ability to produce pollen that functions in an EMP-esque manner. It was hypothesized that the Houtua also fell under the evolutionary guidelines of the monster's rule. * Servum: '''His spawn, subspecies of himself that he can control without restriction, they are ferocious creatures that will annihilate anything in their path, his own pestilence, though they do not limit themselves to their flying base forms as they can evolve at ridiculous speeds, attaining new forms quickly. Weaknesses * '''Nanometal: Nanometal was particularly effective against Godzilla during City on the Edge of Battle, as a large pool of the substance was able to stop Godzilla in its tracks when it hardened. Trivia * Godzilla Earth was originally used by Tengen Toppa Lazengann, and is now used by DarthShiro19. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Gojiran Category:Plant Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Characters (DarthShiro19) Category:Unfinished Article Category:Deities Category:Blue & Orange Morality Category:Chaotic Evil